Entrenando al amor
by Katia Uchiha
Summary: Él, un chico que ha estudiado empresariales, ella una joven que quiere entrar en la armada; ambos enfrentados en un combate. Solo hay una manera de ser el vencedor: quien mejor entrene a su corazón gana la batalla.
1. Chapter 1

Los sacos colgando del techo, el sonido de las zapatillas rozando contra el suelo al esquivar un golpe, las risas de hombres y mujeres que se entrenaban para su futuro, si, aquel seguía siendo el mismo gimnasio que recordaba desde que era una niña, pensó Katniss Everdreen.

La sala amplia, solo dividida por columnas hacía parecer a la estancia algo descomunal que solo perdía importancia cuando, tras haber pasado por sacos de boxeo e infinidad de bancos de pesas y muchísimas de máquinas para el ejercicio; se alzaba majestuoso el gran cuadrilátero, con sus cuerdas elásticas delimitando la zona de combate y su altura de un metro cincuenta, perfecto para la observación de los espectadores.

Y por fin, después de cinco años de ausencia, se sentía en casa; Katniss no podía negar que volver le llenaba de nostalgia, ella creció en el gimnasio viendo como su padre y su tío Haymich entrenaban juntos, el primero para mantener su cuerpo de marine y el segundo por pura vanidad o eso era lo que su padre le comentaba a ella siempre con una gran sonrisa en la boca.

Katniss dejo de reirse de su bonito recuerdo en el momento en el que vio a un joven de unos veintiún años apoyado en el gran saco e intentando ligar con una chica a la que katniss no conocía; que intentara ligar en el gimnasio podía pasar, pero lo del saco… ni de coña, e intentando controlar su cabreo interno se dirigió hacia el chico:

-¡Oye tú!

-¿Quién, yo?

-No, mi madre, pues claro que es a ti.- Ya la sangre de la chica hervía en sus venas, no podía creer que su tío aceptara este tipo de gente en un gimnasio especializado en formar y mantener a cuerpos de elite.- ¿No tienes un poco de respeto? ¿Acaso sabes en donde te estás apoyando?

-¿Acaso importa preciosa?

Ya esta, lo iba a matar allí mismo, en frente de lo más sagrado que podía haber en la vida de Katniss, después de su familia claro esta.

-Mira muñeco, no sé de dónde has salido tu, pero esto no es un gimnasio normal donde solo se va a ligar con la primera guarra que aparece por el camino.- Dijo la muchacha observando a la chica que se había alejado cuando vio a Katniss acercándose como un toro.- Esto es un gimnasio especializado donde se mantienen los mejores cuerpos de elite de la región, aquí se viene a entrenar, no a pillar cacho.

El chico fue a replicar, pero justo en ese momento vio aparecer a su querido tío que podría bajarle los humos a esa preciosidad de chica que, por desgracia tenía una lengua de víbora, pero que grande fue su decepción cuando vio que su tío al acercarse tapaba los ojos de la chica y decía con una voz cariñosa:

-¿Quién es esa chica tan bonita que se ha perdido en mi gimnasio?

-La misma que te va a derrotar algún día en el cuadrilátero.

Y tras este intercambio cariñoso de palabras Katniss se giró y abrazo al único hombre que quería tanto como a su padre.

-Hola tío Haymich, no has cambiado nada, sigues tan graciosillo como antes.- Le dijo la chica mientras se soltaba del abrazo de oso; pudo observar que el chico que permanecía a su lado tenía la boca y los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa.

-Tú sí que has cambiado preciosa, estos últimos cinco años te han sentado muy bien, casi te pediría pelear, pero creo que eso a mi querida Margaret no le parecería bien.

-Puede, pero mi madre ya se ha resignado, piensa que estoy tan loca como mi padre y Prim opina lo mismo, aunque muy en el fondo ambas están orgullosas de mi decisión.

Justo en ese momento y tras esperar a que la chica terminara de hablar por pura curiosidad suya, el muchacho se aclaro la garganta en una llamada de atención hacía los otros dos que le ignoraban.

-Ah, ya veo que conoces a Peeta, el es el sobrino de Effie, ha venido a ayudarla con las cuentas del gimnasio, ya sabes preciosa que yo soy entrenador, no economista.-Dijo el hombre con una pequeña arruguilla en su frente.

-Si ese soy yo preciosa, Peeta Melarck, así que si quiero estar apoyado en el sac…

Y en ese momento, su chulería fue interrumpida por un estruendoso grito que provenía desde el otro lado del gimnasio, desde donde se podía ver a una mujer de casi unos 50 años que se dirigía hacía ellos como un huracán con una gran sonrisa pintada de rojo carmín.

Todos volvieron a sus entrenamientos, era muy normal que aquella escena se repitiera en el gimnasio.

-Mi querida niña, por fin has llegado, cuando tu madre me llamo esta mañana no pude creerme la gran noticia.- Dicho esto abrazo a la joven como si no fuera a verla nunca más, con unas cuantas lagrimas en sus ojos.

Katniss se dio cuenta en ese momento de que llevaba en la mano el gran saco del ejército de su padre, donde traía toda su ropa y demás enseres.

-Si tía Effie, ha sido todo muy poco planificado, pero cuando llamaron a casa para decirme que me habían aceptado en la base no pude pensármelo mucho, debía venir a firmar los papeles.

-No importa, estoy tan orgullosa que quieras seguir la tradición familiar que llevo todo el día dando saltos de alegría aquí y allá; pero dime una cosa, ¿tienes que instalarte ya en la base militar o aún puedes quedarte en casa unos días más?

-Puedo quedarme, debo ir cada quince días a la base, pero hasta septiembre no debo instalarme allí.

-Bien, bien, esta decidido vivirás los próximos tres meses en casa y podremos disfrutar los diez días que tenemos cerrado el gimnasio en la playa.- Effie parecía estallar de la felicidad que tenía y eso era perceptible para las tres personas que la miraban con una sonrisilla en la cara.

En ese momento la mujer salto como si llevara un resorte bajo su larga falda veraniega y cogió del brazo a su querida niña del brazo, mientras se la llevaba a las oficinas que estaban en la segunda planta y desde donde se podía observar a todo el gimnasio, alegando que tenían mucho de lo que hablar, dejando a dos hombres un poco perplejos por la rapidez del cambio de la situación.

Nada mas desaparecer las dos mujeres Haymich observó detenidamente a su sobrino hasta que este se percato de ello.

-Tú y yo tenemos que hablar, ahora.- Peeta conocía a su tío y sabia que el tono en el que le había hablado no era de reproche, pero sí de gran seriedad.

Después de caminar unos cuantos pasos hasta la pared más cercana, se sentaron en unos bancos vacíos junto a un mostrador de pesas, en ese momento, el chico se percató que desde aquella ubicación se podía observar las oficinas, mostrándole la imagen de su tía y de aquella chica de quien todos sabían algo menos él. Su tío, que hasta ese momento estaba callado, le empezó a contar:

-Katniss es la hija mayor de mi mejor amigo, el marine Thomas Everdeen.- Le dijo al muchacho, mientras observaba el gimnasio sin ver nada, como si recordara un tiempo pasado.- Cuando yo tenía unos diez años conocí a Thomas en la escuela, ambos proveníamos de una zona pobre de la ciudad, La Veta, para ser más exactos; también teníamos padres dedicados al ejercito, el padre de Tomy era marine, como él y el mío era aviador.

Crecimos juntos, tanto en las buenas como en las malas; al cumplir los dieciocho los dos teníamos muy claro lo que queríamos en la vida, yo ser un entrenador de elite y el marine; y lo hicimos. A los veintidós ya habíamos logrado lo que más queríamos, incluso nos habíamos casado, yo con tu tía y Tomy con Margaret; ella y Effie se conocían desde el instituto, pero decidieron cursar carreras diferentes; tu tía económicas y Margaret enfermería.-

Para ese momento de la historia Peeta permanecía totalmente inmóvil en el banco, como si cualquier movimiento hiciera que su tío se callara. Era totalmente consciente de que su tío jamás hablaba de ese pasado y empezaba a intuir el porque.

-Poco después de casarse, Margaret quedó embarazada de una niña; nosotros nos alegramos muchísimo pues nos acabábamos de enterar de que no podríamos tener niños, así que siempre quisimos a las hijas de Thomas como si fueran nuestras. Siempre traía a Katniss al gimnasio cuando entrenaba; este sitio, querido sobrino, es un santuario para un selecto grupo de gente; muchas de las personas que ves aquí entrenando han trabajado con Thomas, o al menos saben quien es él.- Dijo el hombre mientras abarcaba el gimnasio con la mano.

-Esa chica creció rodeada de todo esto, creció con las enseñanzas de esta personas; era increíble observar como una niña tan pequeña prestaba tanta atención a los combates, todos la cuidaban, era una alegría verla por aquí animando a todos con su vocecilla cantarina. El tiempo fue pasando y Katniss creció y empezó a entrenar; a Margaret no le gustaba la idea, pero en el fondo ella sabía que aquí dentro nada le pasaría a su hija; todos éramos felices hasta que…

-¿Hasta que tío Haymich?


	2. Chapter 2

-¿Hasta qué tío Haymich?- Peeta quería saber, la curiosidad era muy grande como para no hacer aquella pregunta que parecía más que obvia. En ese momento su tío continuó hablando mientras que se ponía en pie y comenzaba a andar.

-Hasta que ocurrió el accidente; hará unos seis años cuando pasó aquello; Thomas estaba destinado a un área en guerra al este de Siria para llevar alimentos a unos refugiados cuando atacaron el comboy en el que iba; aquel día perdieron la vida tres marines.

-Entre ellos tu amigo Thomas.- Dijo Peeta para terminar la frase que su tío había comenzado; en ese instante se percató de que estaban en frente a una de las paredes del gimnasio, pero esta no estaba pintada de azul y rojo como todas las demás si no de un vivo color blanco, el cual hacía destacar el gran mural de fotos que había en ella.

En las imágenes pudo distinguir a sus tíos que salían en muchas de ellas con personas que le resultaban familiares y otras no. Todas las fotos tenían como fondo el gimnasio dando a entender al chico donde habían sido tomadas; en ese momento pudo ver en una de esas fotos tomadas a su tío abrazado fraternalmente con otro hombre, ambos vestidos con ropas de boxeador.

-Esa foto fue hecha pocos meses después de abrir el local, los dos éramos muy orgullosos y desde jóvenes manteníamos la apuesta de quien era el mejor sobre el ring.- Haymich no quería seguir hablando del tema, pero sabía que debía hacerlo, no solo porque sus sobrinos se llevarán bien, si no porque de aquella forma él también podría redimirse un poquito ante su amigo Thomas.- Puede que fuera cosa del destino pero quedamos empatados en los combates; al final, resultó que los dos éramos igual de buenos para el boxeo.

Peeta miraba a su tío con un nudo grande en la garganta, podía apreciar que aquel era un tema complicado y que se lo contaba por un motivo muy concreto, aunque no podía entender cual podría ser. En ese momento su mirada se paró sobe una foto en particular; en ella aparecían sus tíos con una pareja y sentadas sobre sus rodillas dos niñas muy diferentes; una con pelo corto y muy rubio con unos ojos azules muy bonitos y con una sonrisa impresionante y la otra con el cabello largo y de un color caoba, su sonrisa era más escondida pero en aquellos rasgos infantiles ya pudo distinguir a la chica que había podido conocer ese mismo día.

-En esa foto estamos en la playa, Katniss debía de tener unos nueve años y Primrose unos tres. Como puedes ver Peeta, ellos son nuestra familia, y a la familia hay que cuidarla.

-¿Pero qué paso después del accidente?

-Margaret no lo soportó, Katniss tuvo que tomar las riendas de su familia con solo quince años, nosotros no pudimos hacer nada; siete meses después de la muerte de Thomas Margaret pidió el traslado a otro hospital militar y la mandaron a la otra punta del país.

-Si les afectó tanto la muerte de Thomas, ¿Por qué vuelve Katniss después de tanto tiempo?

-Para seguir la tradición familiar Peeta; ella siempre tuvo claro que quería seguir los pasos de su padre, incluso cuando este murió ella se opuso a su madre, en el fondo siempre he creído que lo hace para honrar la memoria de su padre, pero puedo ver que lo hace por vocación.

Aquello encajaba en el esquema que se había hecho Peeta en su cabeza, la historia daba sentido a todo lo que su cerebro había podido recoger sobre aquella chica; a excepción de una cosa.

-¿Y el saco de boxeo? Antes se puso echa una fiera cuando me vio apoyado en el.

-Cuando abrí el gimnasio tuve que invertir muchísimo dinero en ello y Thomas me ayudo pagando gran parte de todo, en realidad el tiene el cuarenta por ciento de todo lo que ves.

-Entonces por lo que me estás diciendo, ¿Katniss también es propietaria del gimnasio?- Pregunto muy incrédulo a su tío.

-Sí, ella y su hermana tienen el cuarenta por ciento de todo, incluido ese saco.- Haymich estaba comenzando a divertirse observando la cara de asombro que ponía su sobrino, lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que a partir de este momento buscaría saber todo lo posible sobre su sobrina.

-Ese saco fue un regalo que me hizo Thomas al abrir; por aquella época necesitábamos el dinero, el negocio acababa de abrirse y por si fuera poco Margaret nos había dado la buena noticia del embarazo; lo único que teníamos era el ring, el cual nos dio una buena idea.

Decidimos hacer un torneo de lucha en el que los participantes pagaban un pequeño precio por participar, de esa forma podíamos pagar las cuotas al banco. Thomas también participaba en el torneo y cada día, unas horas antes de salir a luchar, él se colocaba ante el saco de boxeo y se entrenaba mientras recitaba el juramento de los marines; Katniss creció viendo esa escena, para ella ese simple saco de boxeo representa todas y cada una de las creencias de su padre y de todos como él, utilizan el saco legendario antes de una pelea o de alguna misión o maniobra.

Vale, se sentía un poco capullo en aquel momento, estaba totalmente seguro de que su tío lo había hecho a propósito para que no volviera a molestar a la chica con el tema del saco y entendía el por qué de la situación; era una cuestión familiar, una cuestión de honor y eso se respetaba, así de simple.

-Vamos chico, busquemos a tu tía y a Katniss, seguro que la pobre ya tiene los oídos destrozados de escuchar a Effie hablar y hablar sin parar.- Y dicho esto, ambos hombres se alejaron de la pared de los recuerdos con dirección hacia las escaleras de la oficina.

…

-Bueno cariño, cuéntame cómo te ha ido el viaje.- Pregunto Effie a su sobrina, mientras le entregaba una de sus típicas tazas de té con pastas holandesas.

-Pues ha sido interesante, desde que conseguí el carné de conducir siempre quise hacer un viaje con tantos kilómetros, aunque con las clases y los cursillos no he podido.

-Sí, tu madre me conto sobre los cursos de socorrismo y los deportes, eres igual que tu padre y tu tío, no puedes mantener el trasero quieto ni por un minuto.- Ya llevaban un buen rato de risas mientras que charlaban tranquilamente; en ese momento, después de hablar sobre su madre y su hermana, sus estudios, su próximo ingreso en la armada y sobre los planes que tenía de futuro Katniss quiso preguntar algo que le tenía muy intrigada a su tía.

-Tía Effie, ¿Por qué esta Peeta ayudándote con las cuentas del gimnasio si en realidad tu y el tío podéis llevarlo solos?

Lo sabía, Effie siempre se dijo un poco adivina y supo desde el momento en que entraron en la oficina que su querida sobrina le preguntaría sobre Peeta, pero jamás pensó que lo haría tan pronto.

-En realidad tienes razón, Tu tío y yo podemos llevarlo perfectamente los dos pero nos sentíamos solos y después de hablar con Peeta decidimos que se viniera.

Como Katniss no preguntaría a su tía por el resto de la historia aunque se muriera de ganas de saber, esta le conto sabiendo de ese lado cotilla de su sobrina.

-Peeta es el único hijo de mi hermano Simón, el que vive en Inglaterra.- Explicó a la muchacha. - Hará cosa de un año fui a visitarles a Londres, que es donde residen actualmente y donde Peeta estudiaba la carrera de economía industrial. Su sector es el de las exportaciones e importaciones de grandes multinacionales, fue uno de los primeros en su clase.

Todo aquello le parecía interesante a la chica, tampoco es que le cuadrara la información que le estaba dando su tía con lo que podía haber apreciado del chico, pero aún así siguió atenta a la historia.

-Él siempre quiso realizar el master fuera de Europa y pregunto si podía venir conmigo a ayudarnos así el tendría donde quedarse para terminar su trabajo de postgrado y nosotros tendríamos menos trabajo; y aunque le dije que no hacía falta su ayuda insistió muchísimo y bueno, después de lo que le pasó al pobre en la universidad me lo traje aquí sin dudarlo.

La joven iba a preguntarle a su tía lo que le había ocurrido al chico, pero justo en ese momento Peeta y su tío abrían la puerta de la oficina. La chica se preguntaba: ¿qué era lo que le había pasado al chico en la universidad para haber querido huir tan lejos de su hogar?

Y esto era algo que Katniss iba a tratar de averiguar costase lo que costase.

**Holaa! Siento mucho haberos hecho esperar por el siguiente cap, pero estos dos últimos meses no he parado con los estudios y con problemas familiares, subo dos caps a modo de ganar vuestro perdón, cada comentario es una forma de dar vida a mi imaginación, un beso y un gran abrazo de oso a todos!**


	3. Chapter 3

Dos semanas y su vida ya estaba patas arriba, después de su llegada a su antiguo hogar y de instalarse en su nueva habitación en casa de sus tíos, Katniss no había estado precisamente quieta por mucho tiempo.

Muchos de los socios del gimnasio querían verla, pues ellos la conocían desde pequeña, incluso algunos la acompañaron a entregar la documentación que le faltaba a la base, para poder cerrar su solicitud de ingreso de la armada.

Pese a todo el ajetreo y a la gran cantidad de recuerdos que le traía estar de nuevo allí, la chica no podía acostumbrarse a la presencia de Peeta, y no es que el chico la acosara, ni mucho menos, pero la curiosidad de la muchacha junto a la visión de esos ojos azules tan penetrantes hacían que Katniss sintiera una atracción irremediable hacía el chico.

Era jueves, y ella estaba realizando su tabla de ejercicios en el gimnasio, con los cascos colocados en sus oídos; la música inundaba sus sentidos, la transportaba lejos del mundo que la rodeaba, hacía que volara por lugares imaginarios donde el dolor y cansancio físico se transformaba en fuerzas para seguir hasta el final.

Al ser comienzos de junio los socios empezaban a escasear, pues comenzaban a coger sus vacaciones de verano y en aquel momento se podía observar solo un puñado de personas entrenándose en las máquinas; y justo en ese instante, cuando observaba panorámicamente el gimnasio, un chico rubio paso ante sus ojos, pero cuando quiso apartar la mirada ya era muy tarde, pues Peeta ya se había percatado de su escrutinio y la miraba con una sonrisa burlona en los labios; esto enfurecía a Katniss, y no solo porque la hubieran pillado infraganti, sino porque se quedaba observando al muchacho más veces de las que a ella le gustaría.

Y esto no solo pasaba en el gimnasio, en casa de sus tíos la cosa solía ser peor, a la hora de ir al baño, al ayudar en las tareas de la casa, incluso al ir a comprar al supermercado; pero cuando peor lo pasaba Katniss era a la hora de comer o cenar.

El silencio no era incómodo pero si lo eran las miradas furtivas de Peeta desde el otro lado de la mesa, y lo que más rabia le daba era la poca discreción que tenía el chico a la hora de mirarla, como si la presencia de sus tíos solo le importara a ella. Se bajo de la máquina de ejercicios, era hora de terminar con el entrenamiento, pues en una hora había quedado con su tía para ir al centro comercial, no era algo que le entusiasmara como lo haría a su hermana Prim, pero tenía que reconocer que necesitaba ropa nueva y un poco de tranquilidad lejos de Peeta Melark.

…

Dos semanas y su vida ya estaba patas arriba, Peeta jamás había creído ser pobre de mente, pero no podía sacarse de la cabeza a la chica que dormía apenas a tres puertas de su cuarto; desde un comienzo creyó que su fascinación por ella era debido al interés que le producía su llegada o al simple hecho de haber discutido nada más conocerse.

Pero la verdad es que en ese transcurso de tiempo la chica había invadido todos y cada uno de sus espacios personales: en casa se la chocaba a todas horas, al entrar al cuarto de baño podía oler su champú con esencia a flores, cuando ayudaban a sus tíos a hacer la compra, y un sinfín de momentos que se acumulaban en su cabeza; pero cuando peor lo pasaba era a la hora de comer o cenar.

Parecía que entre ellos se originaba una batalla de la cual solo los dos jóvenes eran conscientes, ambos se observaban intentando mantener la mirada y derrotar la de su contrario, pero perdían estrepitosamente cuando alguno de sus tíos rompía el silencio sacándolos de su trance bélico.

Peeta se sentía como un adolescente con ese estúpido juego no solo porque ya no fuera un niño, sino porque los dos podrían quemarse con el fuego que estaban avivando.

A esas alturas de la tarde, tras haber estado un rato en el gimnasio el chico decidió salir a ver a su amigo Finnick, a quien conoció poco tiempo después de empezar la universidad; ambos habían estudiado económicas pero lo que realmente los unía era la pasión que sentían por el surf y la playa.

Era raro que un joven londinense como Peeta amara el surf pero él había crecido con ese amor, el cual crecía con cada ola que montaba.

La casa de su amigo solo estaba a quince minutos en coche desde la casa de sus tíos, así que en un santiamén el chico estacionó frente a una casa de color azul claro, con un pequeño camino empedrado que unía la puerta principal de la casa con la acera, dejando a sus lados un impresionante césped de un verde vivo que junto al azul del mar que se veía a lo lejos creaba una combinación bastante idílica para la mente de cualquier pintor.

Nada más apagar el motor el chico pudo distinguir a su amigo Fin asomando su gran cuerpo por la puerta blanca con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

-Pensé que tendría que bajar a la playa sin ti.- Dijo el joven saludando a Peeta con un pequeño abrazo de hombres.

-Sabes que nunca le digo que no a pillar unas buenas olas, lo que pasa es que hoy me distraje más de la cuenta.- Comento el muchacho desviando la vista a una de las macetas que descansaban bajo las ventanas delanteras.

-Sí, eso lo veo.- Susurro Finnick por lo bajito mientras ambos entraban a la casa, cruzaron el recibidor y después el gran salón para poder llegar a un gran porche que se situaba casi al borde de un acantilado; en uno de los extremos de la gran terraza había unas pequeñas escaleras que conducían directamente a la playa que de punta a punta, podía llegar a medir unos dos kilómetros.

-Simplemente se me fue el santo al cielo, eso es todo, no me fije en la hora.- Se justifico Peeta.

-Claro, en vez de fijarte en la hora te fijaste en otra cosa con curvas más bonitas.- Contraatacó Finnick.

-No empieces con la misma historia otra vez, Finn.

-No empiezo nada, solo sigo con algo que ya existía Peeta; tienes que admitirlo, esa chica tiene algo de especial como para atraer tanto tu atención y que dejes todo lo demás de lado solo por ella.

-Puede que tengas razón o puede que solo sea la fascinación de lo novedoso de su llegada.

-Su llegada fue novedosa los primeros tres días, esto ya empieza a ser otra cosa.

Ambos jóvenes se apoyaban en la barandilla de mármol, mientras contemplaban como el sol trataba de entrar dentro del mar mostrando un atardecer precioso.

-¿Se puede saber lo que piensas hacer respecto a esa chica?

-Pues si te soy totalmente sincero, no tengo ni la más remota idea amigo mío.

El silencio solo permaneció unos segundos hasta que Finnick colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Peeta y le dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios:

-Ya sé lo que vas a hacer…

-Nada de burradas Finnick.- Le advirtió el chico mirándole seriamente.

-Tranquilo no va a ser nada del otro mundo; simplemente conócela, tal vez de esa forma esa fascinación que sientes por ella desaparezca al conocerla mejor.

-¿Lo dices en serio? No podría acercarme a ella y empezar a hablarle así de sopetón, me arrancaría la cabeza.

-Cierto, ¿pero para qué hablar cara a cara y arriesgarse a morir cuando puedes hacerlo de otras formas?

La cara de Peeta era un auténtico poema en aquellos momentos, lo único que podía imaginar era que su amigo hacía referencia a la utilización de los teléfonos móvil, ¿pero eso era posible en su intento de acabar con su fascinación sobre Katniss?


	4. Chapter 4

Los carteles de rebajas colgaban por cada una de las esquinas del gran centro comercial, y decir que era de gran tamaño era quedarse corto.

El Hall Shoping contaba con cuatro impresionantes plantas repletas de tiendas de ropas zapatos y complementos, al igual que muchísimos restaurantes y zonas recreativas como cines y boleras; todo era grande allí, incluso sus jardines son impresionantes; o al menos eso era lo que pensaba Katniss en aquellos momentos nada más entrar por una de sus ocho puertas principales; en ese preciso momento se sentía un poco fuera de lugar, ya que era arrastrada por su tía a una tortura que ni dios podía saber cual era.

No es que ella no disfrutara comprando ropa, pero no era algo que le quitara el sueño el no poder lucir la ropa del momento; aquello era cosa de Prim, que era la más coqueta de las dos.

Katniss era una de esas chicas que vestía bien, pero tampoco se esforzaba por ello, pero su querida tía Effie parecía tener otro pensamiento cuando le comento su pequeña salida de chicas, o como su tío lo había definido: "la eficaz tortura de Effie".

-Que felicidad poder ir de compras con alguna de mis sobrinas Kat.

-Lo sé tía Effie, pero sigo sin entender por qué tanta felicidad por algo tan simple.

-Verás querida, cuando era joven tu madre y yo veníamos al centro comercial una vez cada diez días, era como una especie de ritual, siempre dije que cuando tuviera una hija haría esto con ella, pero como el destino es así de cruel nunca pude hacer… Pero bueno, no importa, ahora lo podré hacer contigo mi niña.- Dijo la mujer después de soltar un leve suspiros por sus labios ligeramente pintados.

-Lo sé, pero a mí tampoco me importa la moda tanto como para pelearme por cualquier trapito tía. Aunque si tengo que admitir que necesito algo de ropa, mi armario en la otra casa era de un tamaño minúsculo, ahora con el nuevo armario me he dado cuenta de que no tengo casi nada.

-Eso es muy cierto; además, ¿Dónde se ha visto a una chica tan bonita como tú vestirse siempre con chándal y pantalones anchos? Tienes que mostrar esa belleza oculta que tienes Katniss.

En el fondo su tía tenía la razón siempre se había escondido bajo ropas enormes, incluso usaba alguna prenda de su padre, sobre todo aquella gran chaqueta de cuero marrón que él utilizaba cada vez que salía de viaje. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir su bolsillo derecho vibrar, lo saco del bolsillo y vio que tenía un mensaje de whatsapp; al abrirlo se llevó una buena sorpresa:

"_Osea, ¿os vais las dos de compras y no me llamáis? Pero que feo está eso. Por cierto soy Peeta"_

La cara de la chica era un autentico poema, no podía creer que Peeta había sido capaz de escribirle y mucho menos que se pusiera a jugar con ella. Una pequeña parte suya, la más perversa, le incitaba a seguir con la conversación, la más sensata le decía que no muy tajantemente. Después de un segundo gano la parte mala:

"_¿Tenías pensado comprarte algún vestido?"_

La respuesta del chico no se hizo esperar.

"_Puede, pero seguro que te quedaría mejor a ti que a mí._"

"_No lo sé Peeta, yo soy más de minifaldas que de vestidos." _Aquello era picar demasiado a Peeta, a fín de cuentas casi ni le conocía, pero a Katniss le estaba empezando a gustar aquel cosquilleo de picaresca que sentía en su interior.

Como el chico tardaba en contestar ella comenzó a fijarse de verdad en la ropa que la rodeaba; ella y Effie acababan de entrar en una tienda de ropa femenina donde no se podía observar nada ortera ni ostentoso. En ese momento, al seguir con la mirada a su tía se fijo en unos vaqueros que le encantaron al instante; eran de un color azul indefinido, como si lo hubieran lavado a la piedra, muy ajustado en las piernas.

Effie se percato del flechazo instantáneo de Katniss por la prenda, así que sin decir nada cogió el pantalón y empujó suavemente a la chica hacía los probadores.

-Vamos querida, pruébatelos, son realmente preciosos.

Katnis entro en el probador y se los probó. Lo más gracioso del tema era que le encantaban.

Se ajustaban a sus escasas curvas haciendo un ajunte perfecto en su cuerpo, donde no sobraba ni faltaba nada; Katniss no solía ser presumida, pero si percibía lo bien que le sentaba. En ese momento su tía asomó tímidamente la mano a través de las cortinas para llamar su atención: -Querida, ¿te quedan bien los pantalones?- ¿Qué si le quedaban bien? Le quedaban fenomenales y eso solo logró que su vena consumista y loca por las modas se levantara de su larga siesta.

-Si tía, me quedan genial, creo que iré a por unos cuantos complementos para estos vaqueros.

-De acuerdo querida, yo estaré cotilleando algunas cosilla por ahí.- Y con eso se fue tambaleando su figura.

Mientras terminada de subirse sus pantalones sintió un nuevo mensaje en su móvil por la vibración de su bolsillo; mientras escribía la contraseña por su cara aparecía una pequeña sonrisa juguetona:

"_De minifaldas ¿eh? La verdad es que en mi imaginación tienes un aspecto apetecible… pero más apetecible sería verlo en la realidad"_

Vale… ese último comentario casi hizo a Katniss chocar con una montaña de ropa, pero logró contenerse y rápidamente observo a su alrededor para cerciorarse de que nadie había visto su choque con el mostrador repleto de ropa.

En ese escaneo, en el que se percató de que nadie miraba, encontró una blusa colgada en lo más alto de las perchas; era blanca en la zona del cuello y al descender hacía abajo el blanco se iba transformando en un morado suave, era algo realmente bonita y más le gusto al ver el precio, aquel era su día de suerte.

Dos horas más tarde y unas diez bolsas de ropa ambas mujeres se encontraban haciendo cola en una cafetería muy famosa por sus buenos precios en el Hall, ya con sus cafés en la mano, e sentaron en una pequeña mesa cerca del gran ventanal que daba justo a uno de los jardines más bonitos.

Los mensajes habían parado, pero la conversación no salía de la cabeza de la joven, quien aún se sorprendía de las agallas de Peeta al hablarle, pero más se sorprendía de su propia forma de contestarle. Mientras veía a una pareja de pájaros revolotear el uno junto al otro, pensó que tal vez, solo tal vez, sería divertido jugar un poco con el chico de la habitación de al lado.

**Holaaaa !1! Os traigo otro cap para que disfrutéis, espero tener al próximo la semana que viene; gracias por leer la historia, cada mensaje alimenta mi omaginación, un beso y un gran abrazo de oso! **


	5. Chapter 5

Las olas rompían en la playa con un sonido bajo, que al escucharlo durante mucho tiempo se convertía en un arrullo; eso era una de las cosas que a Peeta más le gustaba de la casa de su amigo Finn.

En ese momento ambos estaban sobre las amacas de la gran terraza, ambos en silencio, con sus pensamientos, siempre acababan así; podían reírse y estar de fiesta, pero siempre terminaban en un agradable silencio. El rubio no podía parar de pensar en la curiosa conversación que había mantenido con Katniss, no solo por lo absurdo de la misma si por la facilidad con la que se había puesto a jugar con ella; aquello era nuevo para él, esa comodidad de poder bromear sin que lo dicho sea mal interpretado… todo eso solo hacía que quisiera seguir jugando con la chica.

-Oye tío, ¿en serio quieres ver qué tal le quedan las minifaldas a esa chica?

-Pues claro que si Finn, esa chica se vería bonita con lo que sea, pero con una minifalda más todavía.

Uff, menudo desliz, eso sería difícil de arreglar, pero sorprendentemente, Finnick no hizo ningún comentario. El sol ya hacía tiempo que había desaparecido entre las olas del mar; Peeta se levantó con un pequeño bostezo dado por finalizada la visita.

Ambos jóvenes se acercaron a la puesta de entrada y con un fraternal abrazándose despidieron. El camino de vuelta fue en silencio, aunque Peeta no conseguía sacarse a la chica de su cabeza; esto empeoro cuando al aparcar el coche en frente de la casa de sus tíos vio a su tía Effie y a Katniss acercarse a la puerta cargadas con un gran número de bolsas.

Al ver la cantidad de compra solo sintió lastima de la tarjeta de crédito que llevaba el nombre de su tío Haimich, quien tendría un mini infarto al ver la factura de esta.

-Un momento señoritas, que yo las ayudo a llevar sus cargadas bolsas.-Y muy caballerosamente cogió algunas bolsas de su tía, pero cuando iba a hacer lo mismo con Katniss esta, muy sutilmente se lo impidió.

-Gracias querido, esas bolsas pesan muchísimo, espero que a tu tío no le importe que haya gastado un poquito más de lo acordado.- Comento Effie mientras abría la puesta sin darse cuenta de la guerra de miradas que tenía lugar a su espalda.

En el mismo momento en el que la mujer entró en la casa ambos chicos desconectaron sus miradas como si hubieran apretado un resorte y entraron al salón y se dispusieron a cenar la comida que las chicas habían traído del centro comercial.

Ya eran las doce y media y la casa permanecía en silencio que solo era roto por el televisor del salón y alguna que otra risa de sus tíos. Les envidiaba, eran una pareja preciosa, llena de peculiaridades donde las haya, pero se podía percibir el amor que sus tíos se procesaban el uno al otro; eso era algo que Katniss siempre había podido ver en sus padres y que en esos momento echaba muchísimo de menos.

Los grandes ventanales de su habitación estaban totalmente abiertos dejando pasar una agradable brisa que refrescaba la calurosa noche que hacía; la chica permanecía recostada sobre su cama de una gran gama de tonalidades verdes con grandes almohadones en la espalda. La habitación tenía un color verde muy clarito en las paredes, solo roto por el marrón oscuro del suelo de madera y por algún cuadro colgado; lo que más llamaba la atención no solo era la colocación estratégica de los muebles haciendo que pareciera más grande, sino la cama doble de hierro negra, que hacía juego con el tocador y el gran espejo que permanecía cerca de este.

En esos momentos revisaba su correo a través de su ordenador, acababa de recibir algunas fotos de Prim, en las que se la veía con sus amigas en la playa; siempre había sido así, su hermana extrovertida y ella introvertida pero realmente le daba igual, ella era feliz con su forma de ser.

En esos momentos recordó la conversación de aquella misma tarde, y su corazón como si de una adolescente se tratara, comenzó a latir desbocado. Había resultado muy interesante aquel intercambio de mensajes y se pregunto si el chico aún permanecería despierto para unos cuantos mensajes rápidos.

Katniss agarró el teléfono móvil y comenzó a escribir:

-_¿Estás en el mundo real o en el mundo de los sueños?- _No pasaron ni dos minutos, en los que la chica apenas tuvo tiempo de apartar la mirada, cuando el aparatito vibro sobre la cama.

-_Aún sigo en el real, ¿y tú?_

Aquella pregunta le resultó muy ridícula y obvia a la vez.

_-Si estuviera durmiendo, no estaría mandándote mensajes ¿no crees? _

_-Puede que sí, puede que no; tal vez seas sonámbula, ¿nunca lo has pensado?_

Una leve sonrisa asomó en la cara de la chica ante el comienzo de la conversación, que ya de por sí, era ridícula.

_-Umm no lo creo, ya me lo habría dicho alguien._

_-Pues que pena, yo esperaba ansioso una visita tuya nocturna, aunque fuera inconscientemente._

Para ese instante, Katniss ya se había levantado de la cama, y daba pequeños paseos por la habitación, desde la cama hasta la ventana y vuelta a empezar.

Ese último mensaje le parecía bastante provocativo y sexual, pero como toda chica que jamás había prestado atención a esas cosas, no sabía cómo responder.

-_¿Katniss? ¿Sigues ahí? Siento si dije alguna tontería que te molestara._

No podía entender a que venía ese mensaje, y entonces la joven se percató de que habían pasado más de cinco minutos y no le había contestado al chico; viendo esto le contesto:

_-No, lo siento yo, me he distraído un poco con el correo electrónico Prim no deja de mandarme fotos para darme envidia de su día en la playa._

Aquello era una doble mentira por su parte; primero, no estaba mirando el correo, es más, permanecía de pie en el centro de su habitación con el ordenador a unos tres metros de ella; y segundo, lo sabia como narices contestar a un mensaje subido de tono como si de una niña se tratara.

_-No importa Kat, he sido muy pretencioso, pero es que estas conversaciones por el móvil me están gustando mucho, y supongo que me he dejado llevar un poco._

La había llamado Kat, y ese diminutivo le gustaba mucho.

_-A mí también me está gustando los mensajes, pero creo que ya es hora de irse a dormir._

_-¿Aún tienes hora de ir a dormir? Y yo que pensaba que eras una chica grande._

_-Y lo soy Peeta, pero la niña mala que hay en mi interior solo sale los fines de semana._

Y con este mensaje enviado, la joven comenzó a prepararse para ir a dormir con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

….

Peeta no salía de su asombro, momentos antes pensaba que había asustado o enfadado a la chica con su intenso coqueteo y ahora ella le dejaba sin palabras.

Le sorprendía que después de todo lo que paso en Londres pudiera divertirse y abrirse tanto con una chica que tan solo hacía unas cuantas semanas conocía. Pero tuvo que reconocer que esa chica se veía diferente a Clove y a todo lo que ella representaba; lo único que esperaba era que la historia no se repitiera con el mismo final que tuvo en la ciudad londinense.

**Holaa! Este capitulo es un poco de relleno, lo sé, el relleno es horrible, pero os compensare con el capitulo siguiente, mientras tanto espero que este os guste un beso y un fuerte abrazo de oso!**


	6. Chapter 6

Eran apenas las once de la mañana y el sol ya apretaba todo lo que podía y más; era día de fichar, como le tocaría hacer cada quince días durante los próximos dos meses para poder optar una plaza fija en la base, eso quería decir que viviría, comería y respiraría las veinticuatro horas allí dentro, teniendo en cuenta siempre los permisos y descansos asignados; si no lo hacía así se vería obligada permanecer en una de las instalaciones cercanas a la base y debería pagar una pequeña cuota por ello, la cual ni siquiera tenía; tampoco podía considerar la idea de vivir con sus tío, pues como cadete debía permanecer en la base.

En esos momentos quería irse a casa y mudarse al congelador ya que el calor era sofocante, aunque no lo estaba pasando tan mal como el soldado que pasaba revisión en las fichas y en las identificaciones de los reclutas que allí estaban.

También tenía que tener en cuenta que era día de limpieza en la casa de sus tíos, por lo menos se había librado de ello; como era costumbre, una vez al mes se limpiaba la casa en profundidad con todos los productos y todas las maneras habidas y por haber en el mundo, para dejarla como los chorros del oro.

La cola avanzó relativamente de prisa, pero el calor seguía siendo intenso, su botella de agua era su única alidada contra el calor y se dispuso a beber de ella cuando escucho el aviso de su móvil con un mensaje entrante.

_-Gracias por escaquearte, me toca a mí limpiar tu parte._

Katniss sonrió al leer aquello, al parecer se había librado de una buena, así que con todo, decidió no ser mala con Peeta.

_-Pues entonces tengo que buscar una forma de poder pagarte, ¿no es cierto Peeta?_

_-¿Tienes alguna idea en mente? Porque a mí eso de dejarme el sabor en los labios y después no darme la miel no me va._

Aquello eran palabras mayores, sobre todo porque las palabras de Peeta tenían un doble sentido, pero tampoco eran un motivo para dejar una conversación que a ella cada día le gustaba más.

_-Tal vez si que tenga una idea en mente, pero tendrás que esperar a que llegue a casa, ahora mismo tengo que fichar._

Y con una sonrisa en los labios, Katniss guardó el teléfono en su mochila.

…

Pasaban las seis de la tarde cuando Katniss entraba en la casa de sus tíos, había sido un día muy movido para ella, tras acabar de fichar en la base, había ido a correos a recoger un paquete que su hermana le había enviado y después se había ido a comer algo con los Robinson, un matrimonio que le había acompañado aquel día a la base.

La casa desprendía un suave olor a lavanda y pino, los olores típicos de los productos de limpieza que su tía Effie solía utilizar. La casa permanecía en silencio a excepción de la cocina, donde encontró a sus tíos.

-Hola cariño, ¿Cómo fue tu día?-Preguntó su tía mientras sacaba la ropa ya limpia de dentro de la lavadora.

-Fue bien, con mucho calor.

-Eso esta bien, nosotros hemos estado en casa todo el día, pero menudo día.- Comentó Effie mientras tenía una reacción exagerada.

Viendo el cansancio de sus tíos y sintiéndose un poco mal por no ayudar el día de limpieza la chica se ofreció:

-Tía Effie, deja que yo tienda la ropa, total no me cuesta nada.

-Esta bien Katniss, muchas gracias, tu tío y yo iremos a descansar un poco.- Respondió la mujer saliendo por la puerta de la cocina con su marido riendo detrás de ella.

En ese momento Katniss se percató de algo y preguntó: -¿Dónde está Peeta?

-Salió hará unos diez minutos, iba a buscar unos informes que se dejó ayer en el gimnasio.

-De acuerdo, entonces me cambiaré y en un instante tenderé la ropa.

Armada con unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta de tirantes muy cómoda la joven se dispuso a subir toda la ropa al tercer piso donde se encontraba una gran terraza desde la que se podía ver tanto los parques que rodeaban el pueblo como el mar a lo lejos, pero había un problema, no solo había un barreño de ropa por tender sino varios de ellos con toallas y sabanas; ahora entendía la chica porque su tío se había reído cuando ella se había ofrecido a hacer aquel trabajo a su tía.

Después de dos barreños llenos de tejidos pesados a causa del agua y tras subir varias veces los tres tramos de escalera Katniss se encontraba, literalmente reventada. Era cierto que apenas hacía calor, ya eran casi las ocho de la tarde y el sol solo iluminaba con un fuerte color naranja el cielo, las prendas mojadas que ya estaban tendidas ayudaban a que el poco viento que había allí arriba tuviera algo de humedad ayudando a quitar el calor acumulado de todo un día soleado.

En esos momentos, la gran terraza permanecía casi oculta por el gran número se sabanas y toallas tendidas, solo le quedaba a Katniss tender la ropa de calle que le esperaba, muy a su pesar, en la lavandería del primer piso. Al bajar las escaleras y llegar a la planta baja pudo ver a sus tíos tumbados en el sofá frente al televisor que emitía uno de esos programas cómicos que tanto le gustaban a su tío, quien no paraba de reír.

Al entrar en la cocina para ir a la lavandería se percato de que se había dejado el teléfono móvil sobre la encimera, fue a cogerlo y revisar si había recibido algún mensaje. Tenía varios, dos de ellos eran de Prim preguntándole como esta y donde había dejado su chaqueta gris, la cual le había prestado antes de marcharse; los otros cuatro mensajes pertenecían al grupo que tenía en común con los chicos que componían el club de socorrismo al que pertenecía.

Cuando estaba terminando de contestar a las múltiples tonterías y comentarios que le habían mandado sus amigos la chica recibió otro mensaje, este era de Peeta:

_-¿Aún estas pensando o intentas escaquearte?_

_-Pues aún no lo sé Peeta, todo depende de las ganas que tengas de probar la miel._

Aquello era jugar muy sucio, pero como mujer que era, Katniss debía utilizar todo el arsenal que tenía, después de todo era una chica joven que también se merecía un poco de diversión; dejó el móvil sobre la mesa de la cocina y tras beber un buen vaso de agua fresca, se dispuso a subir lo que faltaba de la ropa por tender.

Después de media hora más y unas cuantas prendas de vestir solo quedaba una de las faldas estrafalarias de su tía por colgar cuando la chica escucho un leve ruido a su espalda, al girarse no pudo ver nada, pues le rodeaban muros de tela que impedían que viera el causante de aquel sonido.

Cuando volvió a girarse sintió unos brazos que la abrazaban por detrás.

Una mano le tapaba sus ojos y la otra la sujetaba por la cintura, todo fue tan rápido que apenas tuvo tiempo de reacción, pero cuando se dispuso a soltarse sintió a Peeta hablándole al oído:

-¿No me contestas por qué no sabes que decir o por hacerme de rabiar?

-Pues no lo sé, tal vez por ambas cosas Peeta.

El chico la soltó muy despacio sabiendo que ella estaba en tensión, la había cogido por sorpresa y tampoco deseaba recibir un puñetazo por parte de la chica.

En ese momento deseaba otra cosa de ella.

-Que te pasa Peeta, pensaba que querías un poco de miel.

-La idea era que tú me la dieras preciosa, no que la tuviera que coger yo.

Preciosa, esa palabrita encendía un fuego dentro de ella, por un lado la había llamado así la primera vez que se vieron, ella quería pegarle en aquel entonces, ahora, por otro lado, le hacía querer jugar con el chico.

No lo dudo y sin previo aviso salió corriendo ocultándose entre las largas sabanas aún mojadas dejando a Peeta totalmente descolocado.

-Si tantas ganas tienes de miel, pues ven a buscarla.

-Pues que así sea Katniss.

Peeta la buscaba agazapado, intentando percibir cualquier movimiento entre las telas, pero debía reconocer que la chica era rápida, pues cuando creía haberla encontrado ella ya no estaba allí. Ambos se movían por la terraza, con el sol cada vez más bajo dando más diversión al juego.

En un momento dado la chica se detuvo para respirar pues creía el chico le había perdido la pista, cosa que era verdad hasta que Katniss no pudo contener la pequeña risa que salió de sus labios, instantes después sintió unas manos firmes agarrarla por las caderas y girarlas dejándola frente a frente con un sonriente chico de ojos azules.

-La verdad es que coger miel es aún más divertido cuando esta se resiste.- Comentó el chico mientras acercaba su cuerpo al de Katniss.

-Aún no la has probado, no puedes saber si es mejor.- Contraatacó la chica sin saber que hacer con la proximidad de Peeta, quien se acercaba cada vez más a ella.

-Pues ahora lo comprobaremos preciosa.

El chico acortó los pocos centímetros que le separaban de aquellos labios carnosos que llevaba unas cuantas semanas queriendo probar, eran suaves y calientes, como los imaginó pero incluso mejor, porque estos desprendían una fuerza que ni en sus mejores sueños el chico pudo soñar.

De repente el beso se volvió más fogoso no solo por el movimiento de las bocas, sino por las manos de ambos que empezaron a recorrer despacio el cuerpo del otro; las caricias eran profundas e igual que los besos que se volvían más agresivos.

La falta de oxígeno solo hacía que necesitaran más fuerte el beso, las manos corrían locas por la piel contraria todo aumentaba hasta un punto crítico cuando una voz les sacó de su burbuja frenética:

-Kat cielo, tu tío y yo vamos a salir a comprar la cena, Peeta ha llegado hace un raro, hasta luego.- Su tía cerró suavemente la puerta que daba al interior de la casa desde la que había hablado, pero aquel leve sonido les había parecido estruendoso a ambos jóvenes quienes se habían separado rápidamente.

Ambos chicos se miraban fijamente con un único pensamiento en sus mentes, aquello no había estado bien.

Unos instantes después de que Effie cerrara la puerta Katniss salió de la terraza, sin decir nada a un exausto y sorprendido Peeta.

**Hola gente! Se que que soy una persona horrible por tardar tanto, pero tengo asuntos familiares que roban todo mi tiempo, este capitulo tiene sorpresas y puede que el próxima tenga muchas más, hasta entonces, muchos besos y abrazos de osos!**


	7. Chapter 7

La cena estaba buenísima, pero no sentía nada de hambre, su estómago se había cerrado con el final tan brusco del beso.

La culpa no la tenía la repentina aparición de su tía sino de la huída de Katniss quien no le había mirado en ningún momento durante la cena, y no podía entender el por qué. El beso había sido maravilloso, o por lo menos así lo había sentido él, el cuerpo de la chica se había sentido único y prohibido en todos los sentidos posibles de la palabra, su boca se había sentido hinchada con los duros toques que ambos se habían dado y de repente dodo eso se acabó.

Ahora ambos estaban cenando con sus tíos, pero ninguno probaba bocado de la cena, al menos eso le consolaba un poco, pues significaba que ella también estaba afectada por el beso, pero lo que más carcomía al chico era saber si le afectaba para bien o para mal; sabía que lo había disfrutado tanto como él pero también podía percibir la culpa emanando de ella.

Tanto Effie como su marido permanecían alejados de todo aquel embrollo, lo menos que podían imaginar era el motivo por el que sus sobrinos permanecían tan callados.

En un intento de animar la situación Effie "mandó" una tarea a sus sobrinos.

-Estaba pensando en dar una vuelta con vuestro tío, no os importa lavar vosotros los platos ¿verdad?

En ese mismo instante Katniss dejó caer su tenedor sobre el plato, el cual recogió rápidamente intentando quitar su cara de asombro.

Peeta fue el primero en responder la petición de su tía:

-Claro, nosotros limpiaremos todo tía.- Tras terminar de decir esto se arrepintió, pues pudo ver un atisbo de terror en la cara de la chica, con lo que añadió otro comentario.- Aunque ahora que lo recuerdo, lo siento, pero debo revisar unas cuantas hojas de cálculo que no cuadraban del último semestre.

Effie no se percato del cambio de decisión de su sobrino, aunque su marino si pudo notar algo detrás.

-Bueno, entonces si a Katniss no le importa…

-No me importa tía, id a dar vuestro paseo, yo lavaré los platos.

Loa cuatro se levantaron y tras dejar cada uno la vajilla que había utilizado en el fregadero, salieron de la cocina dejando a Katniss sola quien soltaba un gran suspiro, y con el, toda la tensión que aún mantenía en el cuerpo.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos después de subir a su cuarto, Peeta se encontraba detrás de su escritorio y con el portátil delante de él junto con varias hojas llenas de números y cuentas relacionadas con el gimnasio, pero no lograba concentrarse gracias a cierta joven que no salía de sus pensamientos.

No conseguía entender el por qué de su fuga tan rápida y el motivo de su reacción cuando su tía les pidió que limpiaran la cocina juntos.

Bueno, en realidad sí que lo entendía, no hacía más que unas pocas semanas que se conocían y habían acelerado las conversaciones demasiado y el beso… el beso había sido maravilloso, pero también había abierto la caja de pandora que contenía los miedos e inquietudes de la chica y eso no había sido nada bueno.

Peta se levanto de una manera pesada y lenta, como si el cuerpo le doliera atrozmente, cosa curiosa, pues así era como tenía el cuerpo. Decidió tomar un baño, el fuerte calor del día había dejado una fina capa de sudor sobre su piel, que intensificaba la fatiga y el mal estar que sentía, aunque creía que lo acaecido aquella tarde ayudaba bastante a su estado de ánimo.

Recogió su pijama, que consistía en unos simples pantalones de pijama, y se dirigió hacia el baño; no eran más de las once de la noche, pero la casa permanecía silenciosa en comparación con las calles de la pequeña ciudad, que bullían de actividad gracias al frescor de la noche.

El muchacho se paró en medio del pasillo, como un resorte, en frente del cuarto de la chica, no quería que las cosas estuvieran así, el quería más, o al menos eso fue lo que sintió con el beso.

Podía oís como la chica se movía por la habitación, abriendo un cajón o simplemente el movimiento de los cojines sobre la cama. Todo eso era demasiada información para el chico y con un movimiento exagerado de cabeza se dirigió hacia el baño para darse una ducha.

…...

Estaba inquieta y no era precisamente por el suave calor que entraba por el ventanal, aún sentía el sabor del beso de Peeta en los labios, era una mescla dulce con algo muy sutil que la hacía querer más; pero eso no podía ser, apenas conocía al chico y ella estaba allí para lograr su objetivo, no para andar como tonta enamorada detrás del sobrino de sus tíos.

Su cerebro se encontraba dividido en dos partes claramente divididas: una de ellas le reclamaba por su imprudencia al ponerse a jugar a aquel juego de inocente seducción, en el que se había visto atrapada y la otra se quejaba por aquella retirada tan brusca que no le había dejado disfrutar del beso. Ambas partes tiraban y ambas ganaban terreno.

Katniss sentía que le había fallado a su ideal de alistarse a la marina, creía que aquel desliz había sido demasiado grande como para dejarlo pasar así como así.

Nada ayudaba a calmar su ansiedad, ni siquiera la imagen de unos cuantos niños jugando con un balón al final de la calle, junto a la pequeña fuente en la que se lavaba la ropa en antaño.

En ese momento la necesidad de escuchar la voz de su hermana fue tan grande que no se dio cuenta de que la estaba llamando hasta que escucho la voz de Prim:

-Hola caracola.

-Amm, Hola Prim.-Su pequeña hermana siempre tenía un saludo nuevo cuando hablaba con ella, pero este le pegaba muy poco.

-¿Qué tal por ahí?

-Pues bien, ¿y tu como estas?, ¿cómo van las clases de socorrismo? ¿Y mama?-Demasiadas preguntas, se podía notar su ansiedad, ella jamás preguntaba tanto, solo esperaba que su hermana no lo notara.

-¿Se puede saber que bicho te ha picado? Tú no sueles preguntar tanto.- Mierda, la habían pillado de lleno.

-Sí, bueno, es que quería saber cómo van las cosas por ahí.- Respuesta rápida.

-Claro… Pues estamos bien, mama sigue trabajando como loca, le han colocado como jefa de equipo en su planta del hospital y está muy contenta. Las clases de socorrismo van genial, el señor Merín dice que en unos pocos días podré alcanzar tu marca en la piscina.

-Eso es genial Prim, me alegra muchísimo eso.- Era verdad, su hermana no era muy amante de los deportes, pero le encantaba nadar y se le daba muy bien.

-¿Cómo están los tíos? Mama dice que esta con ellos un sobrino de la tía Effie con ellos.- Solo podía ser casualidad que la única persona que podía darle paz con respecto a Peeta fuera la que le hablaba de él en aquellos momentos.

-Si, es cierto: se llama Peeta y viene de Londres.- Otra vez, demasiada información.

-Umm ¿Seguro que estas bien Katniss?

-Si Prim, oye, te llamaré mañana, ahora debo dejarte, buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, ya me dirás lo que te pasa la próxima vez.- Nada más decir eso, colgó el teléfono dejando a la joven con sorpresa y alivio dibujados en el rostro.

Su hermana pequeña era demasiado perspicaz como para intentar engañarla, aunque por el otro lado no había nada que ocultar, ¿verdad?

Y como el destino era así de gracioso, la chica escuchó pasos por el pasillo, sabía que no era ninguno de sus tíos, así que solo quedaba una respuesta la cual le había dejado un sabor muy placentero en los labios pocas horas atrás.

Pudo escuchar como la puerta de la habitación de al lado se abría y cerraba suavemente dejándola con unas pequeñas ganas de más.

**Hola queridas lectoras! No tengo escusas, siempre me enfadaba cuando tardaban en subir algún capitulo y ahora yo hago lo mismo, mil disculpas, espero que este cap os guste y prometo un poco mas de diversión y algo de lemon en el proximo cap, hasta entonces muchos besos y abrazos de oso!**


	8. Chapter 8

Los muebles parecían oscuros por la falta de luz, aunque aún faltaba unos cuarenta minutos para que amaneciera; el calor por fin había cesado gracias a la frescura de la noche y a la brisa que venía del mar cercano. La joven ya no podía permanecer más tiempo en la cama, así que se levantó y tras arreglar la cama se aseó un poco y se vistió la ropa de deporte; no es que se pusiera a correr a las seis y treinta y siete de la mañana pero al menos estaría más cómoda.

Bajo las escaleras sin hacer ruido para no despertar a nadie, pero al entrar en la cocina vio que no era la única persona despierta en la casa.

-Katniss, ¿qué haces despierta a estas horas?

-No podía dormir tío, ¿y tú?- Preguntó la chica mientras veía a su tío leyendo el periódico despreocupadamente con una taza de café en frente suya.

-Pues no podía dormir y por lo que veo, tú tampoco.- Hombre observador.

-Tampoco podía dormir, creo que saldré a dar una vuelta.

Haymich siempre había sido perspicaz, pero después de casi veinte años rodeado de marines y soldados del ejército la observación minuciosa se había convertido en uno de sus puntos fuertes; sabía perfectamente que su sobrina no estaba bien, que algo le pasaba no físicamente, algo más profundo, lo pudo ver la noche anterior durante la cena y en ese momento cuando miraba al suelo en vez de tener esa mirada altiva que le caracterizaba tanto.

-Hagamos una cosa Kat, desayuna algo mientras me cambio, en ocasiones para poder recuperar el sueño viene bien correr a las siete de la mañana- La chica no lo podía creer, a pesar de sus buenos cuarenta y muchos su tío aún conservaba su sonrisa juvenil y eso le animo a decirle que si.

-De acuerdo entonces, me cambiaré en un pispas, mientras tanto tú desayuna.

…

Casi veinte minutos después de salir de casa y con el sol apareciendo por el horizonte, tío y sobrina ya se encontraban por el camino de piedra peatonal con dirección a la costa, el pueblo, a pesar de no ser costero, se encontraba increíblemente cerca de la playa.

Llevaban un buen ritmo, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido desde que empezaron a correr ambos seguían manteniendo el paso, se podía notar el entrenamiento que tenían de fondo. El viento resultaba vigorizante para sus pulmones y el silencio solo roto por las zapatillas de correr rozando la piedra daba paz al corazón, o al menos, eso fue lo que pensó katniss, que por primera vez, desde hacía unas doce horas podía respirar profundamente.

El camino se estaba acabando dando paso a un pequeño sendero que daba a la playa, el cual siguieron sin parar, correr por la arena añadía un punto de dureza al ejercicio, pero merecía la pena.

El oscuro océano marcaba un gran contraste con el cielo que estaba teñido por unos tonos anaranjados y rojizos preciosos.

Poco a poco fueron deteniéndose, para luego acabar respirando profundamente para llenar de oxígeno sus cansados pulmones; unos minutos después el hombre pregunto:

-¿Te encuentras mejor?

-¿Quién dice que me encontraba mal tío Haymich?- Buena pregunta.

-Nadie, pero creo que te conozco lo suficiente como para darme cuenta de que desde ayer por la tarde algo te distrae, más bien te atormenta; además, tampoco necesito darme cuenta de que ese algo es mi sobrino Peeta, se notó muchísimo tu reacción en la cena.-Pillada y cazada.

Con un suspiro La joven se encamino a unas cuantas rocas que se encontraban en el camino y se sentó mirando hacia el mar, su tío la imito.

-Ayer, cuando estaba tendiendo la ropa, Peeta apareció y después, digamos que de un breve diálogo nos acabamos besando.-Suficiente información, al mirar a su tío se imaginaba cualquier tipo de cara a excepción de la que realmente llevaba.

-Bueno cariño, eso es realmente impresionante, debo suponer que no fue algo fortuito, que era algo que ambos queríais.

Si eso era lo que le dejaba a Katniss un mal sabor de boca, había demasiadas variables en su cabeza y ninguna le gustaba.

-Sí, supongo que los dos queríamos, al menos yo sí.

Y después de esto la chica relató a su tío todo lo que había ocurrido desde que llegara al gimnasio unas semanas atrás, claramente había obviado ciertos detalles, sobre todo los sexuales, ya estaba contando demasiado como para soltar también ciertos contenidos de sus mensajes de whatsapp.

-… y básicamente, eso es lo que pasó.

-Ya veo, por lo que me estas contando, tu y Peeta estáis viviendo una especie de romance, pero tú tienes miedo a que pase a mayores.

-No tío, lo has entendido mal yo no…

-Lo he entendido perfectamente Katniss.- Le cortó su tío.- La que no quiere verlo eres tú. Tienes miedo de que si surge algo entre vosotros dos no serás capaz de entrar en la marina y cumplir tu sueño, pero te diré algo, todo es posible en esta vida.

-Esto no tío, es incompatible.- Katniss estaba desolada, era un sentimiento muy fuerte pero no sentía más que eso, por que no podía concebir ambas cosas en su vida.

-Si es posible, ¿o acaso ya has olvidado a tu padre?- Aquello la conmocionó, eso jamás pasaría, su padre siempre sería lo más importante en su memoria.

-Tu padre era un gran soldado que llenaba sus estanterías con galardones por su servicio, ponía todo su empeño en el trabajo que realizaba, pero había una cosa de la que nadie puede poner en duda, y es que amaba tanto a su trabajo y a su país como amaba a su mujer y sus hijas; no importaba lo que ocurriera, vosotras estabais las primeras de la lista, siempre Katniss.

Aquella declaración por parte de su tío le había sentado como un jarro de agua fría, no por lo que le había dicho, sino porque ya era algo que ella misma sabía.

-Mira cielo, yo no soy bueno para los sentimientos, mucho menos para los de las mujeres, pero te diré una cosa, si eres lo suficientemente valiente como para alistarte al ejercito, creo que también deberías serlo para enfrentarte a esto; el amor o un simple romance no son nada fáciles, pero en esto radica la diversión que conllevan.

Pero que tonta, su tío tenía toda la razón era una chica valiente y como tal iba a superar ese miedo momentáneo, después de todo ya no era indiferente a Peeta y eso tenía que enfrentarlo como fuera.

-Gracias tío Haymich.- Le dijo la chica dándole un gran abrazo.- Creo que ya es hora de volver a casa o la tía Effie llamará la policía para que nos busquen.

\- Claro que si, pero volvemos corriendo, tengo que quitarme los kilitos que me sobran.- Bromeo el hombre mientras se tocaba la inexistente barriga.

Y corriendo otra vez volvieron a tomar el sendero que les dirigiría al pueblo.

**Muy buenas! No pienso pedir perdón por la tardanza, siempre pasa lo mismo, nunca subo nada a tiempo; quiero desearos que hayáis tenido una buena navidad y una buena entrada de año. Este capitulo esta dedicado a todas aquellas personas que hallan perdido a alguien muy querido en estas fechas y darle todo mi apoyo y cariño como me lo han dado a mi. Sin más me despido, un gran beso y un fuerte abrazo de oso!**


	9. Chapter 9

comprobado que su puerta estaba abierta y de que no había nadie dentro de la habitación.

Bajó las escaleras desanimado, se había propuesto arreglar las cosas con ella en cuanto la viera antes del desayuno, pero eso tendría que esperar hasta que la muchacha apareciera.

Al entrar en la cocina se percató de los dos únicos platos que estaban sobre la mesa.

Effie lleva un bonito vestido color turquesa con unas pequeñas flores azul cielo, como siempre su tía se había superado a la hora de vestir.

-Buenos días tía, estas muy guapa.

-Gracias querido este vestido es nuevo, me lo compre cuando fui al centro comercial con Katniss.

-Amm… Tía, ¿Dónde están el tío y precios… digo Katniss?- Vale, le había llamado preciosa y en frente de la persona más cotilla que había conocido en su vida.

Y por la cara que Effie estaba poniendo, el chico podía ver que le habían pillado de lleno.

-Pues, por la nota que me ha dejado tu tío, ambos se han ido a correr para despejar la mente o algo así, aunque yo prefiero el reiki, por lo menos purifico mi cuerpo y alma. -Puff su tía no se había percatado.- ¿Pero y ese interés por la niña? – Sin duda se pensaba libre muy rápido.

-Ningún interés tía, solo curiosidad.- Peeta se rascó la parte baja de la cabeza intentando pensar rápido, pero su cerebro se había ido dejándole con todo el problema.

Pero su salvación entraba en ese momento por la puerta del garaje con una suave risita.

-Buenos días tía Effie, buenos días Peeta- Tras saludarlos a ambos la chica le dio un beso a su tía y se dirigió al fregadero, donde se sirvió un vaso de agua.

Justo en ese momento su tío aparecía por la puerta con una pequeña caja de magdalenas que parecían ser recién hechas.

-Buenos días chicos, os traigo el desayuno.-Dejó la caja sobre la mesa y se sirvió un poco de café.

-¿Qué tal vuestro paseo?

-Muy agradable querida, y bastante tranquilo, no había nadie en la playa cuando llegamos.

-¡Madre del señor! Pero qué lejos habéis ido.

-Tampoco tanto solo media hora de carrera hasta llegar allí.- Comento despreocupadamente la chica sentándose en frente de Peeta.

-Estáis locos los dos, pero bueno, nada se le puede hacer a eso, por cierto querido, te ha llamado el señor thomson, quería confirmar la cita de esta mañana.

Con el comentario de su mujer Haymich casi se atraganta con el café que estaba bebiendo y rápidamente se puso de pie y subió volando las escaleras gritando por el camino:

-¡Lo había olvidado, Dios santo, que tarde que es!

El coro de risas que se produjo en la cocina estuvo bastante acorde con la salida tan precipitada y cómica del hombre hacia el cuarto de baño de su habitación para darse una veloz ducha. Effie se levantó de la mesa para recoger los platos del desayuno dejando a ambos chicos sentados en la mesa que, de repente, parecía pequeña.

Se miraron tan solo unos segundos, pero fueron suficientes para expresar algo de lo que sentían ambos jóvenes.

Desde la planta de arriba bajo una voz casi a gritos diciendo:

-Katniss, prepárate, que hoy me ayudarás en mi clase.- Con esto, la joven se levanto de la mesa, no sin antes dar una última mirada hacia el chico y despedirse de él.

….

No es que Haymich diera clases en si mismo; después de muchos años de aprendizaje de múltiples tipos de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo solía marcar "citas" con algunos de los socios del gimnasio para luchar, no en el sentido malo de la palabra, si no como una especie de divertimento, algo más relajado que las sesiones de entrenamiento que se impartían en la base.

En aquel momento la chica se bajaba del coche de su tío, ellos abrirían el gimnasio, ya que la oficina abriría mucho más tarde: en la puerta del gran edificio se encontraba un hombre canoso de unos cincuenta años, llevaba unos pantalones cortos de hacer deporte y una fina camiseta blanca con el símbolo del equipo de futbol local, era un hombre corpulento pero con una sonrisa juvenil muy parecida a la de su tío. Se le veía muy enérgico, y aún más cuando les vio aparecer:

-Por fin, pensé que no querrías enfrentarte a mi, viejo.

-¿Cómo que viejo?- Katniss soltó una pequeña sonrisa con la escena.

-¿Se puede saber quién es esta chica tan guapa? ¿No estarás dejando a Effie, verdad?

-No viejo, es mi sobrina, la hija de Thomas. Lucas ella es Katniss.

-Un placer.- El hombre no salía de su estupor, era cierto que al fijarse bien podía apreciar cierta coincidencia, pero no sabía que la familia de uno de los propietarios había vuelto al pueblo.

Después de las presentaciones y de abrir el gimnasio, los tres se dirigieron hacia el ring; ambos hombres se subieron y comenzaron una serie de rutinas de calentamiento, mientras tanto la joven se colocó en una de las gradas del ring, quería ver la pelea, siempre le habían llamado la atención; pese a la creencia popular, el boxeo era un deporte que combinaba estrategia, fuerza y resistencia.

Aún llevaba ropa de deporte y una trenza en espiga perfectamente arreglada, su intención era hacer ejercicio, pero quería ver que era lo que su tío tenía preparado para ella.

-Bueno Haym, esto será como siempre, dos asaltos y no aguantarás un tercero.- Katniss pudo apreciar chulería en la voz del hombre, aunque su tío también se daba aires de gallito mientras daba pequeños saltitos sobre el cuadrilátero.

-¿Segundo asalto? No lo creo, pero si luchar conmigo es poca emoción hagamos una cosa, ¿por qué no luchas contra Katniss?

¡Wow! Aquello era una locura, ambos hombres la miraban, uno con sorpresa en su cara, y el otro, con una gran sonrisa. Sí que aquella era la ayuda que su tío necesitaba, normalmente no se negaba a ese tipo de cosas, sobre todo lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, pero le había prometido a su madre que no se subiría al ring y ella no era una chica de romper promesas.

Por otro lado, podría ser una experiencia muy emocionante, siempre quiso practicar boxeo de una manera más profesional, y no solo como juego.

Se puso de pie y bajo de la pequeña grada.

-Vale, pero serán solo tres asaltos.

El hombre soltó una risotada.- ¿Qué pasa Katniss? ¿tienes miedo?

-No tengo miedo, simplemente no voy a perder mi tiempo en esto.

Puff, vaya comentario, se notaba que la chica habia salido a su padre pues siempre tenía comentarios de esta índole coando se enfrascaba en una pelea.

Son decir nada mas Katniss se colocó las botas de boxeo y su tío le ayudo con los guantes mientras le daba algunos consejos:

-Esto va a ser fácil Katniss, Lucas es zordo, por lo que ese es su lado más peligroso, concentrate en su costado derecho, pero sin que lo note o comenzará a protejerlo.

Tras esto, el hombre bajo del cuadrilçatero con la pequeña sensación de que no debia dejar a su sobrina de ventiún años ante un marine de cincuenta con casi treinta años de servicio, en otras palabras, Margaret le iba a matar en cuanto se enterase.

Desde arriba la perspectiva no cambiaba mucho, el hombre era enorme, se le podía notar cada uno de sus músculos en tensión preparados para atacar; ante esto la chica trago saliva y empezó a moverse.

Ambos rivales comenzaron el típico bailoteo de aproximación, hasta que el hombre atacó primero; la chica consiguío esquivar el golpe de puro milagro y se apartó rapidamente para evitar un segundo golpe.

-No crea que pòr ser una chica bonita te voy a tratar con delicadeza, eso a mi no me va.

Katniss ya se habia dado cuenta de que el combate iba en serio, asi que decidiío ir en serio, o al menos intentarlo.

Con un rápido movimiento se colocó justo en frente de contrincante descargando sobre él dos golpes, el primero para descolocarlo y el segundo, junsto sobre su costado derecho, lo descoloco un poco haciendo que retrocediera unos pasos.

Automáticamente el hombre se recompuso de su asombro u embistio a la chica con una serie de ataques contra su cuerpo, los cuales impactaron contra ella haciéndola caer en el ring, desde alli vio como su tío subia corriendo a ver como esta con una cara de gran preocupación, pero ella simplemete le aparto y volvio a a ponerse de pie.

-Tienes aguante chiquilla, eso me gusta, mucho.

Y después de ese comentario ambos combatientes se enzarzaron en un intercambio de golpes continuos que duraron unos cuantos minutos.

Estando alli abajo Haymich solo podía pensar en una cosa "Effie me va a matar".

**Holaa, he estado desaparecida, pero quiero terminar esta historia asi que los capitulos seguirán apareciendo, en el próximo capitulo habra el tan esperado momento romantico, as que os pido un pelín más de experiencia, un beso y un gran abrazo de oso!**


	10. Chapter 10

La puerta del gimnasio estaba abierta, las luces emitían su potente luz para iluminar la gran sala, pero curiosamente todo estaba en un relativo silencio, aquello era raro pues a estas horas el gimnasio solía estar medianamente lleno de gente, o almenos eso fue lo que penso Peeta al entrar detrás de su tía. Después de unos diez pasos comenzaron a escuchar mucho ruido y alboroto, proveniente del fondo del gimnasio, allí pudieron ver a unas quince persona, alrededor del cuadrilátero observando una pelea.

De repente el chico pudo ver como su tía se ponía blanca y salia corriendo hacia aquella dirección y gritando como una loca:

-¡Parad ahora mismo!

En ese momento pudo apreciar a Katniss alli arriba sudorosa y con el labio inchado, para ese momento ya había alcanzado a su tía, quien casi saltaba al cuello de su tío.

-¡¿Pero tu estas loco?!, ¿Cómo dejas a la niña pelearse?

-Yo le pregunte Effie, y ella acepto, además va ganando. –El pobre hombre no sabía donde meterse, y aunque escasos minutos antes estaban rodeados de personas para ese momento solo estaban ellos cuatro allí, incluso el contrincante de la chica había escapado de la furia de Effie.

-Es verdad tía Effie, yo queria pelear y el tío me lo ofrecio. – Katniss queria librar a su tío, pero en el color rojo que pintaba la cara de su tía por la furia le decía que no había forma posible de librar a su tío de la bronca.

-No me importa señorita, le prometí a tu madre que no subirías ahí, y yo cumplo mis promesas.

Peeta veía que aquello acabaría mal, así que intento apaciguar a su tía. –Vamos tía Effie, Katniss es marine, le tocará hacer esto y más en los entrenamientos, al menos deja que practique el boxeo de forma amater.

Effie no podía negar eso, así que, a regaña dientes dio su brazo a torcer.- Vale, pero la próxima vez escoged un contrincante más normal y no tamaño armario.

Con esto se marchó a la oficina con paso enérgico y Haymich siguiéndola con intención de arreglar las cosas con su mujer.

Katniss se bajó del cuadrilátero lentamente, en realidad no le dolía tanto el cuerpo como pensaba, solo el labio, que se encontraba hinchado, pero la escena de furia pasada de su tía la había dejado un poquito en chok, no era muy normal que esa mujer tan pacífica se hubiera puesto como una fiera.

En el momento en el que se diría al vestuario a ponerse su chándal sintió como alguien le agarraba suavemente del brazo, al girarse pudo ver a Peeta un poco sonrojado.

-Ven conmigo, será mejor que te mire ese labio, antes de que se hinche más.

Sin más comenzó a andar hacía la pequeña enfermería del gimnasio, aún sujetando el brazo de la joven sin que ninguno se percatara de que dos pares de ojos les observaban desde la oficina.

-Haymich, ¿Katniss te ha dicho algo relevante esta mañana cuando salisteis a correr?

-Nada mujer, solo fuimos hasta la playa corriendo y volvimos de igual forma.- Effie podía ser una buena persona, pero en temas del corazón solía ser un poco cotilla, así que Haymich prefería guardarse para si mismo la conversación de esa mañana con su sobrina.

-Además, ¿por qué me lo preguntas?

-Peeta últimamente actúa de forma extraña en lo referente a Katniss, no es algo malo, simplemente que creo que entre esos dos va a surgir algo muy fuerte, lo se, algo me lo dice.

El hombre puso los ojos en blanco, su mujer siempre había tenido ese "don" de saber las cosas como decía ella, pero el no se creía todo ese rollo.

-Bueno mujer, déjales, ambos son adultos, además es verano.

-¿Y eso que quiere decir?- Preguntó muy escéptica Effie.

-Muy fácil querida, el verano tiene algo que es mágico dijo el hombre riendo a lo que su esposa aludío dando sonriendo levemente.

La sala era pequeña, con grandes armarios blancos, con las puertas de cristal, como las que se pueden encontrar en las consultas médicas; las estanterías se veían llenas de gasas y demás materiales médicos y de primeros auxilios.

En el centro de la habitación había una camilla negra y sobre ella estaba sentada Katniss que observaba como el joven sacaba un poco de algodón de uno de los armarios y un bote de cristal de color oscuro que parecía ser agua oxigenada ; se acerco a ella y con delicadeza rozó el labio de la chica con el algodón impregnado de aquella sustancia.

Katniss dio un pequeño por el frío roce en el labio, pero el chico lo interpreto como dolor.

-Lo siento, no quería hacerte daño.- El chico siguió con su tarea de manera más suave.

-Tranquilo, no me has hecho daño Peeta.

Después de unos minutos el chico decidió romper el intenso silencio

-Peleas bastante bien, parecía que ibas ganando.

-Sí, estaba ganando, pero eso no tiene importancia en este momento.- La chica dijo esto apartando suavemente la mano del joven pero mirándole intensamente.

-Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que tiene importancia en estos momentos?

-Pues que te pida perdón.- Vale esto era inesperado, Peeta jamás se hubiera imaginado a esa chica diciendo eso, pero sentía curiosidad, así que preguntó:

-¿Perdón por qué?

-Por lo del otro día, por salir huyendo de algo que me estaba gustando.

¡Vaya!, menuda sorpresa se había llevado el chico; así que el beso le había gustado tanto como a él, pero seguía sin entenderlo.

-A mí también me gusto, ¿pero por qué huiste?

-Me dio miedo Peeta, miedo de que esto se interponga entre mis sueños y mis planes de futuro.

El chico estaba perplejo, aún se encontraba de pie, justo en frente de la chica y aquella respuesta tan tonta izo que se alejara hacia atrás, pero justo en ese momento Katniss lo detuvo sujetándole suavemente de los brazos.

-Espera, déjame terminar por favor. – en ese momento la chica le sostuvo las manos y le dijo bajito:

-Realmente, lo que más miedo me dio fue el no saber controlar lo que sentí con aquel beso, la forma en que se me puso la piel de gallina, el temblor de mis piernas y la manera que tuvo todo mi cuerpo al reaccionar ante ti.

Dios, no sabía que decir, la chica le acababa de decir todo aquello que llevaba días queriendo oír, e incluso mucho más, pero debía hacerle entender.

-Mira Kat, yo también tengo miedo, miedo de no estar a la altura, de creer en algo que pueda ser mentira, miedo a hacerte daño y de que me lo hagas, pero todo esto no es más que un aliciente para hacer con determinación lo que llevo días deseando realizar.

Y sin más la beso suavemente, un beso suave, ligeros toques con los labios. Las manos del chico iban subiendo por los brazos de ella en una caricia cariñosa, hasta que alcanzó su cuello en donde las colocó para atraerla más cerca suya.

Por su parte, la chica colocó una de sus manos en el hombro de Peeta y la otra en uno de sus costados.

El beso se terminó, pero ninguno dijo nada, ni siquiera sonreían solo se miraron a los ojos y posteriormente recostaron sus cabezas; al separarse, Katniss acarició al chico en la megilla con dulzura y le dijo:

-Quiero más.

-Más besos.- Dijo aclarando su petición.

-Todos los que quieras preciosa.

Ambos se lanzaron a por su premio, parecía que el mundo se iba a acabar por que tomaban todo lo que el otro tenía para dar e incluso más, ahora no había delicadeza y ambos querían estar más cerca, por lo que Peeta se colocó entre las piernas de la chica juntando inconscientemente sus partes íntimas, solo separadas por sus ropas con lo que Katniss soltó un pequeño gemido que no paso desapercibido por el chico, quien lo tomó como una señal de aceptación por parte de ella.

Peeta la agarró fuertemente del culo y se inclino sobre ella para profundizar aún más en aquel beso que ya no tenía nada de tranquilo, al contrario, era fuerte y potente de una forma que los volvía locos a los dos jóvenes que se separaron en busca de aire.

-Creo que es mejor parar y dejar un poco para después Peeta.- Dijo la chica con un brillo juguetón en los ojos mientras lo apartaba suavemente.

-Vale, pero querré más, que lo sepas señorita.

Con una gran sonrisa, y después de despedirse con un pequeño besito de Peeta salió de aquella pequeña enfermería.


	11. Chapter 11

Ya casi era hora de cerrar y solo quedaban unas pocas personas en los vestuarios, el día había transcurrido sin ningún otro contratiempo y los ánimos estaban más tranquilos, aunque esto fuera así, no significaba que Haymich no tuviera que arreglar las cosas con su querida esposa, sabía que debía haberle dicho sobre la pelea, pero también sabía cúal iba a ser su respuesta, por ello fue consecuente y no le dijo nada de nada.

-Bueno, de todas formas tengo que compensárselo a Effie, no se ha enfadado tanto como pensaba.

-¿Qué pensabas tío Haym?- Decía Peeta entrando en el vestuario.

-Ah, hola Peeta, estaba pensando en llevar a tu tía a cenar, ya sabes para compensarla.

-Más bien querrás decir que la quieres compensar por no arrancarte ninguna extremidad, ¿verdad?

Menuda pillada pero el chico tenía razón, se había librado, y por los pelos.

-Tienes razón, así que tú y Katniss os las apañareis para cenar hoy.

-Tranquilo tío puede que la lleve a ella también a cenar.

Aquello era muy curioso y en seguida cautivó el interés del hombre, que, aunque no fuera muy experto en temas delicados y románticos como parecía ser este, sabía que debía aconsejar, o al menos intentarlo, a su sobrino.

-Bueno, Peeta, ¿dónde piensas llevarla?

-Pues en realidad no lo sé, puede que lo decidamos en el momento, o en donde más le apetezca.

Era obvio que el muchacho estaba un poco perdido, y era algo normal, no conocía lo suficiente a Katniss como para saber sus gustos o preferencias. Antes de que el hombre dijera nada el chico le pregunto:

-¿Tú qué crees que ella pueda querer tío?

Haymich se giró dando unos cuantos pasos, intentando recordar algún sitio en especial;no lograba acordarse de ninguno hasta que se acordó de uno de los aniversarios de boda de su mejor amigo.

-En una ocasión, recuerdo que Thomas quiso dar una sorpresa a su mujer por su aniversario de boda; es un restaurante algo tradicional, pero con un encanto especial, es bastante conocido por la gente de por aquí, pero siempre tienen un rinconcito reservado para parejas, está situado junto a una de las calles principales pero es un ambiente tranquilo.

Peeta veía en este lugar una buena opción pero no entendía como podría ser especial para Katniss si era un recuerdo de sus padres, así que busco la respuesta a esto.

-Fácil, hace ya unos cuantos años; Katniss debería tener unos once o doce años, recuerdo que su padre llevo a su madre a este sitio como sorpresa de aniversario, y Kat le había ayudado a prepararlo, ella estaba tan emocionada que le hizo prometer a Thomas que algún día la llevaría a ella.

-¿Pero eso no paso verdad?

\- No, no paso, pero siempre dijo que algún día quería ir a cenar a ese restaurante, además de las vistas que tienen también sirven una comida deliciosa.

...-...

Eran casi las diez y Katniss sentía algo parecido al pánico, bueno, eso no, pero si nervios, algo extraño en una persona tan calmada como ella; no es que fuera primeriza en esto de las citas, pero si era la primera vez que saldría en una con Peeta, aunque no sabía si tomarse aquello como una cita o no, el muchacho solo le había dicho que saldrían a cenar y que el lugar era una sorpresa, punto, nada más ni nada menos.

Su tía Effie tampoco le pudo aclarar nada ya que ella no tenía ninguna noticia del tema, así que sin saber a dónde irían a cenar se le presentaba un dilema en cuanto a la ropa, pero después de un esfuerzo extraño en ella se había decidido por unos pantalones negros cortos, acompañados de una blusa sin mangas de tonalidades de azul y verde muy vividos, con unas sandalias planas y bolso blancos; todo era minimalista desde las sandalias delicadas hasta el bolso fino y de pequeño tamaño que era justo para las pocas cosas que pensaba llevar.

Decidió que no se maquillaría, nunca lo hacía; simplemente se coloco el brillo transparente de labios que le había regalado su hermana las pasadas navidades; tampoco se haría nada en especial con el pelo, solo lo peino y dejo suelto.

Un ruido en su puerta alerto a la chica de que su tía le pedía permiso para entrar pues aquel había sido su peculiar toque. Al ingresar en la estancia la mujer mostraba una cara de orgullo propio como si lo que estaba viendo fuera su propio reflejo.

-Estas preciosa querida, ese conjunto te queda divino, no sabía que te gustaran ese tipo de sandalias.- Se fijó Effie mientras le miraba los pies con una delicada pedicura.

-Bueno, puede que sea un poco tiarrón, pero vivir con mi madre y mi hermana ha hecho que aprenda algo de moda y vestimenta.

Y era cierto, ella era la única que no sentía verdadera preocupación en aquel tema, aunque su casa pareciera un autentico desfile cada día.

-Soy una mujer tía Effie, y como tal debo aprovechar lo mejor de mí misma, muy en el fondo también tengo algo de vanidad.

Ambas mujeres bajaron las escaleras donde estaban ambos hombres, los cuales pusieron cara de sorpresa al ver a la chica tan arreglada y es que aquello era algo inusual, ella siempre vestía sus pantalones deportivos y camisetas simples; no es que su ropa fuera mala, es más siempre utilizaba ropa de marca, pero se notaba la diferencia entre un estilo deportivo y aquel estilo casual.

Peeta no se podía creer lo que tenía ante tus ojos; justo unos segundos antes hablaba con su tío sobre el último partido de fútbol y ahora se encontraba ante el ángel más bello de los que podían haberse caído del cielo.

La sala estaba en un completo silencio pese a que se encontraran cuatro personas en ella. Effie fue la primera en romper el silencio con un tono de voz muy alegre:

-Bueno, bueno, pero que guapos están mis dos chicos, con sus camisas y sus vaqueros, si no fuera por el color de las camisas se podría decir que os habéis puesto de acuerdo y todo.

Y aquello casi era cierto, la verdad es que ambos hombres tenían una idea parecida sobre lo que querían hacer respecto a aquella noche.

-Nosotros nos vamos chicos, ¿querida?-ó su brazo a su esposa, Diciendo esto Haymich ofreciendo su brazo a su esposa, quen lo agarró delicadamente saliendo ambos por la puerta de casa.

Tanto Peeta como Katniss estaban esperando a ver que hacía el otro, como si esperaran su reacción para decidir que hacer ellos mismos.

-Bueno.

-Bueno.

-¿Nos vamos Katniss?

La chica respiró hondo acercándose a la puerta.- Si, vámonos Peeta.

La noche no acababa más que empezar.


	12. Chapter 12

Las calles más céntricas de la ciudad estaban iluminadas por altas farolas y por las múltiples tiendas y demás establecimientos que aún permanecían abiertos a aquellas horas; eran calles de un tamaño medio, muchas de ellas peatonales y todas ellas eran de piedra, que al igual que las casas antiguas conformaban un paisaje pintoresco; todo ello unido al lejano ruido que llegaba desde el mar daba una impresión idílica.

La verdad es que era una ciudad que mejoraba con los años y que traía a Katniss unos bellísimos recuerdos, sobre todo viendo a un grupo de niños y niñas que juegan cerca de la fuente que se puede ver desde su habitación.

Parecía que aquella calurosa noche todo el mundo había decidido salir a la calle, porque mirase donde mirase la joven podía ver desde familias cenando en los bares hasta unas cuantas parejas paseando cogidas de la mano.

Este hecho le hizo pensar en lo que estaba haciendo ella misma, ¿aquello era una cita?, ¿parecerían ellos dos una pareja como tantas otras?

Katniss se dedicó a echar un fugaz vistazo a ellos dos, iban muy juntos, pero no tan pegados como las demás parejas y tampoco se cogían de la mano; este hecho le llevaba a pensar que tal vez ella también quería que Peeta le cogiera de la mano.

Qué narices, ella deseaba que la cogiera de la mano, pero sabiendo que Peeta no lo haría decidió hacerlo ella misma. Acercó muy despacio su mano izquierda a la mano derecha del muchacho, quien dio un pequeño respingo de sorpresa al notar los suaves dedos de la joven en su mano.

Los dos chicos irradiaban alegría en sus caras rojas, aunque esa alegría era producida por el simple hecho de ir de la mano.

Tomaron una calle un poco más estrecha que separaba la plaza principal de la ciudad de las casas más antiguas, al final de esta, y con una encantadora entrada de madera y piedra estaba la entrada del restaurante que Katniss reconoció al instante.

Su reacción enterneció a Peeta quien pudo ver los ojos de la chica brillar de emoción al reconocer el establecimiento.

-¿Te gustaría cenar esta noche aquí conmigo?- Preguntó aún sabiendo la respuesta.

-Por supuesto que quiero cenar aquí Peeta.-

Después de esto los dos entraron siendo recibidos por un señor trajeado quien al ver que eran una pareja los condujo hacia una zona al fondo del local, donde se abrían unos grandes ventanales que estaban abiertos y desde los que se podía ver la gran altura que había, pues el restaurante se encontraba justo en una especie de barranco, un poco más abajo se encontraban algunas casas y tras estas el extenso mar, el cual se podía apreciar perfectamente desde la mesa en la que ambos jóvenes estaban sentados.

-Este lugar tiene unas vistas preciosas, pero como supiste.- Katniss no lograba entender como le había llevado a aquel lugar sin nisiquiera haberlo mencionado.

-Mi tío me comentó que siempre habías querido venir, así que pensé en hacer tu sueño realidad.

-Pues sí, siempre quise venir, y me alegra haberlo hecho contigo.

Y de repente el mundo desapareció para ambos, estaban tan sumergidos en la mirada del otro que solo se rompió la magia momentáneamente cuando el camarero se les acercaba a tomar nota de sus pedidos.

Hablaron durante toda la cena, de su infancia, de sus recuerdos más bonitos, también de los más feos, de todo lo que dos personas pueden hablar cuando desean conocerse; Katniss jamás se había sentido tan bien con un chico, nunca había sentido la necesidad de hacer caso a las mariposas de su estómago, quienes le instaban a cometer locuras con Peeta; y es que todo en el chico de pelo rubio le llamaba la atención.

El joven tampoco se quedaba atrás en cuanto a pensamientos sobre la chica, el sentía la atracción y a cada momento podía sentirla aún más fuerte.

-Peeta, tengo una curiosidad, pero no sé si debiera preguntar.- Katniss llevaba días queriendo saber la verdad pero tampoco quería estropear la buena atmósfera que se había instalado entre ambos.

-Pregunta lo que quieras Kat, después de todo ambos queremos información.

Era cierto, pues los dos habían hecho un montón de preguntas al otro. Con esta contestación del chico ella decidió preguntar:

-¿Por qué eras un capullo compulsivo cuando te conocí?, no me mal interpretes pero me dieron ganas de pegarte en aquel momento.

La pregunta en si era incomoda y delicada y la manera tan delicada y ligera de Katniss de hacérsela hizo que el chico se quedara momentáneamente sin palabras, aunque consiguió recomponerse un poco para contestar.

-Verás Katniss, es una historia larga…

\- Tengo toda la noche para escucharla.- L joven dijo esto colocando su mano izquierda bajo su mentón y llevándose con la otra mano su copa de vino hacia sus labios ligeramente pintados.

\- Puff, a ver, hará unos cuatro o cinco años conocí a una chica guapísima e impresionante y no solo lo digo en el plano físico, era muy inteligente y carismática; ambos estábamos estudiando para las pruebas de acceso a la universidad aunque íbamos a escuelas diferentes pero coincidíamos en la misma biblioteca.

Katniss escuchaba con atención, pues podía apreciar una pequeña incomodidad creciendo en el chico.

-Como sabes soy de Londres, y allí se encuentra una biblioteca gigantesca que permanece siempre abierta, yo solía ir siempre con mi mejor amigo, que casualmente es de esta ciudad, el estaba allí por un intercambio de estudiantes, así que nos juntábamos con gente de muchos lugares. Un día fui solo, mi amigo estaba fatal del estómago y encima llovía, así que nadie quería salir de casa…

\- Pero como tú eres tan responsable decidiste ir a estudiar.- Comentó la joven con una pequeña sonrisa.

Aquello hizo que Peeta terminara de decidirse a contarlo todo.

-Cuando entre en la biblioteca escuche una chica que gritaba desde la calle para que le mantuviera la puerta abierta, no llevaba paraguas por lo que tenía el abrigo totalmente calado; esa fue la primera vez que la vi, me impresiono todo de ella así que fui todo lo caballeroso que pude con ella y le ayude con sus libros hasta la mesa donde se solía quedar ella.

-Después yo me fui al lugar donde siempre me quedaba y empecé a estudiar, no me la podía sacar de la cabeza; al rato cuando estaba buscando un libro entre las grandes estanterías me la volví a encontrar, fue todo muy idílico, ¿sabes? Hablamos durante toda la tarde, me contó que quería estudiar lo mismo que yo e incluso viajar a mis lugares favoritos, fue increíble.

-Después de eso nos vimos todos los días, a principio era solo para estudiar, hasta que fue a más, y nos hicimos novios. Ambos entramos en la misma universidad y todo fue pasando muy rápido, la vida era perfecta y maravillosa para mi, ella era mi luz y mi calor, lo sé, es todo muy cursi, pero es la verdad.

La joven solo le escuchaba pero sentía en su interior algo que le apretaba el corazón, el simple hecho de ver como Peeta le hablaba de aquella chica hacia que se sintiera mal.

El chico siguió hablando:

-Todo era maravilloso hasta que la pille con un amigo que teníamos en común, estando los dos en mi cama; lo peor de todo era saber que todos mis amigos lo sabían a excepción de Finnick a quien dejaron de lado, pues sabían que me lo contarían; era la risa de la universidad pero lo peor de todo es que me habían roto el corazón en tantos pedazos que no era capaz de nada. Fin me ayudo a mudarme a su apartamento incluso me metía a la ducha de vez en cuando por que yo no era capaz de hacer eso ni yo solo.

Katniss estaba consternada, lo que le acababan de contar era muy fuerte y podía sentir como le carcomía la rabia por todo lo que había pasado el chico.

-¿Qué hiciste después de eso?

-Terminé como pude la universidad, Finnick volvió aquí y yo me fui a casa, era lo mismo todos los días, lo único que me animaba era irme de allí, y tuve la oportunidad cuando la tía Effie vino a visitarnos; así que aquí estoy.

-Esta es mi historia Katniss, después de aquello decidí cerrar mi corazón y ser el peor hombre del mundo.

-Conmigo no lo eres.- Puntualizó la chica.

-Porque contigo todo es diferente.

-¿Cómo que diferente Peeta?

-Pues, que creo que me he enamorado de ti Katniss.

_**Muy buenas gente! Lo sé, no ay perdón para dejar de escribir, pero por una serie de cosas que han ido pasando en mi vida he perdido las ganas de escribir aunque es una de las cosas que mas adoro de mi vida; intentaré terminar al menos esta historia, se lo horrible que es el leer algo que te gusta y que te dejen a medias asi que si quieren decirme algo mandenme un comentario, por que se los agradeceré infinitamente, muchísimos beso y abrazos de oso y que pasen unas buenas fiestas y que comiencen bien el 2017!**_


	13. Chapter 13

Aquello cayó sobre Katniss como una bomba que le atravesó de la cabeza a los píes, aquella confesión tan apresurada la dejó sin palabras, incluso sin respiración: lo único de lo que ella era capaz de hacer era ver como el muchacho se ponía cada vez más nervioso por su contestación, más bien, por la falta de esta.

Peeta , por su parte, solo quería una respuesta a su declaración, pero era consciente de que ella necesitaba un tiempo para digerir la noticia así que salvando la situación llamo al camarero para pedir la cuenta y cuando este se marcho le dijo a una callada Katniss:

-Aún no contestes, vamos a dar un paseo, como has dicho, tenemos toda la noche para hablar.

Otra vez iban cogidos de la mano, pero la sensación era completamente diferente a la primera vez, el roce de sus palmas al agarrarse el uno al otro les producía un hormigueo agradable que les hacía cogerse más fuertemente el uno al otro. Sus caras delataban unas sonrisas tímidas y bobaliconas sinónimo del torbellino de sensaciones que sentían el uno por el otro.

El ambiente ayudaba, pues bajaban por una de las calles que iba hacia el paseo marítimo y la playa; la calle, pese a tener un buen tamaño se veía pequeña pues en una de sus casas se podía ver la celebración de una fiesta y sus invitados se encontraban repartidos por esta, incluso una pequeña banda de música se había instalado en esta interpretando temas bailables con lo que varias parejas daban vueltas al ritmo del compás.

Tanto Peeta como Katniss se sintieron atraídos por el sonido de la música y se unieron sin pensarlo dos veces; con movimientos fluidos el chico coloco sus manos en la cintura de la joven y ésta sus manos en los brazos de él; rápidamente sintieron el ritmo esparciéndose por todo su cuerpo al igual que una irresistible necesidad de besarse apasionadamente; la música sonaba fuerte pero para ellos solo estaba el sonido de sus respiraciones, que al igual que sus corazones, iba cada vez más y más rápido hasta que ambos se pararon en seco e instantáneamente se pusieron a correr dirección a la playa.

Al llegar a la arena les recibió un paisaje desierto, con solo el mar como espectador ruidoso de lo que ambos querían hacer. Peeta se acercó con una extraña delicadeza a la joven expresando en ese beso las ganas locas que tenía de estar con ella; por su parte, Katniss sujetó con apremio el cuello del chico mostrando así su impaciencia.

Ambos chicos se separaron en busca de aire en lo que miraron hacia sus lados para cerciorarse de que estaban solos tan solo para recostarse en la arena uno encima del otro. Katniss no paraba de sonreír, pues sentía una paz inmensa estando al lado del chico; este, por su parte, la miraba intensa y profundamente queriendo descubrir todos y cada uno de sus secretos y anhelos, y tan solo para poder cumplir sus deseos.

-Antes, en el restaurante, me has dicho que me querías y yo, bueno, creo que yo siento lo mismo por ti.- esta revelación fue la respuesta que el joven tanto deseaba, así que se recostó con delicadeza sobre la joven y volvió a besarla.

La chica le acariciaba los brazos con las yemas de los dedos para luego pasar sus uñas suavemente para aumentar el efecto de sus caricias, esto hacía que el chico fuera perdiendo poco a poco su cabeza aumentando la intensidad del beso y pegando cada vez un poquito más su cuerpo al de la chica; poco a poco ambos jóvenes iban soltando pequeños jadeos a causa de las intensas sensaciones que asaltaban sus cuerpos.

La arena recubría sus cuerpos aunque esto no parecía molestarles pues sus cuerpos estaban cada vez más pegados el uno al otro.

-Kat, si seguimos así voy a querer mucho más que tus besos.

-Pues entonces tendrás mucho más que mis besos.- Esta contestación dejó descolocado al chico, pues intentaba darle una opción a Katniss quien le dejó aún más estupefacto cuando se separó levemente de él tan solo para quitarle la camisa que llevaba puesta.

El chico se sostenía sobre sus brazos,mientras la joven, que permanecía debajo de él, le tocaba el torso desnudo sintiendo sus fuertes músculos en tensión. Los besos se volvían cada vez mas intensos, todo en la situación daba a entender que iban a acabar haciendo el amor sobre la arena, hasta que una fuerte luz incidió sobre ambos jovenes, quienses impresionados por la luz se apartaron rápidamente.

-Siento interrumpir este momento romántico vuestro pero esto es zona pública y estais haciendo escandalo público chicos.- Y ahí estaban, delante de los dos se encuntraba una patrulla de policias apuntándoles con dos linternas.

Katniss se sento rápidamente de una forma mas decorosa, mientras Peeta se volvía a colocar la camisa.

-Lo siento agentes, nos hemos emocionado un poco con nuestro beso.- Contesto el chico intentando arreglar aquella situación un poco vergonzosa.

-Lo entendemos, sois jovenes y se os ve una muy bonita pareja, así que por esta vez lo dejaremos pasar pero intentad no poneros muy románticos en zonas públicas por favor.- Dicho esto, ambos agentes se dieron la vuelta comentando algo sobre lo bonito es el amor o algo así.

Tanto Katniss como Peeta se miraron y al instante empezaron a reirse como niños pequeños ante la situación que acababan de vivir.

-Menuda vergüenza, al menos no nos han llevado a la comisaria o algo.- Comentó la chica con un suspiro de alivio.

-Tienes razón preciosa, será mejor que volvamos a casa antes de que vuelvan a comprovar si seguimos aquí o no.

Los dos se pusieron de pie, se volvieron a coger de las manos y se fueron camino a casa, donde al menos, una buena ducha fría les quitaría la aerena y las ganas que tenían en sus cuerpos.

**Hola! El capitulo es muy corto, pero no sabía como seguir con la historia, ya no consigo escribir como antes, no se si es por falta de imaginación o por cualquier motivo, pero intentaré terminar la historia, espero que os guste un poquito este cap y me dejeis algún comentario diciendo lo que os ha parecido, un beso y un fuerte abrazo de oso!**


End file.
